


Серое небо и сотни пройденных миль

by Kalta



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Dragon Age II, Pre-Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalta/pseuds/Kalta
Summary: Никому не было дела до них на дороге до Оствика и никто не задавал лишних вопросов на идущем в Хайевер корабле. Правда, дело было, наверное, совсем не в сомнительной удаче Хоука – просто в мире все горело, так или иначе. По его – их – вине тоже, конечно. Даже не «тоже», а в «большей степени». Но за дымом костров оказалось прятаться проще.Уже неплохо.Особенно когда все остальное – хуже не придумаешь.
Relationships: Anders/Male Hawke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Серое небо и сотни пройденных миль

В трактире шумно.

Хорошо, — думает Хоук. Хорошо потому, что никому до них дела нет в такой суматохе; Хайевер город большой и живой, как фырчащий и ерзающий во сне зверь — движется еле заметно, а встряхивает как следует. Это во-первых.

Во-вторых… во-вторых это похоже на дом. Он косится на лежащих лицом в стол пьяниц и разбросанные карты с потрепанными рубашками, улыбается чуть криво и тут же отводит взгляд.

_Не на дом_ — одергивает себя Хоук. На Киркволл. Дома-то теперь нет.

Интересно, как скоро растащат их оставшиеся пожитки в поместье?

— Нездешние вы, — говорит трактирщик, ставя сомнительного вида похлебку на широкий дубовый стол.

— Это почему? — вздергивает бровь Хоук; вопрос звучит почему-то чуть нервно, но он улыбается широко и сверкает глазами. Хитро так, с интересом. Притворным.

— Денег у вас многовато, сударь, — хмыкает трактирщик в ответ, — и плащ больно хорошо пошит. Мы таких давно не видали здесь. Да и говор у вас совсем не ферелденский.

— Ха! — самодовольно ухмыляется Хоук. — А я ведь ферелденец, между прочим. Самый что ни на есть. Но плащ хороший, тут не поспоришь.

— Ну-ну. А друг ваш, стало быть, кто?

— Я из Андерфелса, — раздается тихое из-под капюшона. Чуть раздраженное, отмечает Хоук.

— Далеко ж вас занесло, — говорит трактирщик задумчиво, — и в совсем неудачное время. Не знаете, что ли, что творится вокруг?

— Да насмотрелись уже, — отвечает Хоук чуть прохладно и косится в сторону, — от того и едем.

— Да ну? И куда же?

Хоук чуть хмурится.

Это плохой вопрос — и от таких надо держаться подальше. Что от вопросов, что от людей, которые их задают. Хоук не видит, но чувствует, как напрягается его спутник, да и он сам тоже — незаметно, непроизвольно, и пальцы как-то нервно вцепляются в ткань плаща.

Вряд ли кто-то их ищет. Нет, ищет-то точно, только кто бы их еще знал в лицо — особенно здесь, в Хайевере, где у всех и без того целый ворох своих проблем. Да и не только в Хайевере. Вообще везде.

Слишком поздно уже стало искать виноватых, но если бы они сами по собственной глупости оказались на пороге какой-нибудь церкви… что ж, никто бы точно не стал возражать. В конце концов, где бы они в Тедасе ни оказались — на смертные казни народ бы не без толики радости пришел поглазеть.

Смотреть на усмирение, конечно, никого бы приглашать не стали. Но это… если совсем уж все будет плохо. А пока им, кажется, все же везло.

Никому не было дела до них на дороге до Оствика и никто не задавал лишних вопросов на идущем в Хайевер корабле. Правда, дело было, наверное, совсем не в сомнительной удаче Хоука — просто в мире все горело, так или иначе. По его — их — вине тоже, конечно. Даже не «тоже», а в «большей степени». Но за дымом костров оказалось прятаться проще.

Уже неплохо.

Особенно когда все остальное — хуже не придумаешь.

— Куда душа велит, — говорит он уклончиво, — да хоть в Пар Воллен. А вам-то что?

Трактирщик хмыкает, разворачиваясь:

— Ничего, пока у вас деньги есть. И пока у меня от вас нет проблем.

На это Хоук предпочитает только проводить его взглядом и промолчать. Деликатно. Потому что если не повезет совсем — проблем не оберешься.

Ну, в конце концов, здесь хотя бы нет храмовников. И церковников. И других людей, которым бы очень хотелось насадить их головы на пики. В последнее время их стало уж чересчур много — и вообще всего стало чересчур, и войны вокруг, и врагов, и откуда-то взявшихся мятежных поклонников; последним, правда, тоже следовало бы молчать и прятать лица под капюшонами, если жизнь все еще дорога.

Хоук незаметно протягивает под столом руку и осторожно касается чужой ладони.

— Здесь слишком много людей, — тихо говорит Андерс.

— Зато проще затеряться в толпе.

— Ага. И натолкнуться на кого не следует.

Хоук ухмыляется. Не очень весело. Так, по привычке, рефлекторно почти. Раньше это было успокаивающе или ободряюще — что для других, что для себя. Теперь… ну, Хоук привыкает к тому, что он оказывается не идеален даже в простых вещах.

— Нас завтра здесь и след простынет, — примирительно отвечает он, — ну, а пока… грех не воспользоваться такой возможностью. Мне порядком надоело постоянно таскаться по каким-то глухим лесам.

— Ты и не обязан.

Голос у Андерса становится ужасно глухим — даже больше, чем обычно. Но произносит он это так просто, что у Хоука что-то внутри холодеет. Наверное, ему бы следовало обидеться. Потому что теперь это звучит особенно глупо и неправильно. Они это все уже проходили. По ощущениям раза три, но, если честно, он не очень хотел считать.

Хоук злиться не может. И прекрасно отдает себе отчет, почему.

— Не начинай.

Они долго молчат, дольше, чем нужно — и повисшая тишина начинает звенеть в ушах. На самом деле, Хоук вряд ли бы даже смог назвать это тишиной, потому что с самого их появления таверна не прекращала гудеть, как растревоженный улей; это больше похоже на вакуум, не менее осязаемый, чем огромным валуном водружающаяся на плечи усталость. Только хуже, конечно — усталость хотя бы умела растворяться сама собой.

С молчанием это никогда не работало. Раньше у Хоука неплохо получалось его развеивать — но тогда все было гораздо проще. И увереннее. _И легче._

Может, потому что тогда Хоук прекрасно знал, что дальше; или не совсем прекрасно. Хотя бы примерно. Но все равно у него перед глазами не было ни непроглядного тумана, ни высоких каменных стен.

Теперь Хоук понятия не имеет, что и куда. Андерс, кажется, тоже.

Вернее, не так. Андерс как-то говорит ему прямо: «Я не знаю, куда нам теперь идти».

Хоук думает, что это нормально. В конце концов, Андерс даже не планировал дожить до этого дня. А Хоук… Хоук вообще не планировал покидать Киркволл. По крайней мере, надолго. И уж тем более — насовсем.

А это определенно было то самое бесповоротное _«насовсем»_. И с этим оказалось на удивление просто смириться.

Хоуку кажется, что это похоже на сгорающий Лотеринг. Когда ничего не остается за душой и обратная дорога обваливается прямо под ногами — и не получается горевать, даже мысли такой не остается в сознании; потому что нет времени даже остановиться. А потом… станет, наверное, уже почти все равно.

Хоук старается не думать о том, что это «потом» может оказаться гораздо более далеким, чем путь из Гварена в Киркволл.

— Нам нужно залечь на дно, — вдруг тихо произносит Андерс. Тихо и серьезно.

Хоук чуть удивляется. В основном потому, что не рассчитывал услышать от него сегодня хоть что-то еще.

— А что по этому поводу думает твой дорогой друг? — спрашивает он осторожно. По крайней мере, не чересчур язвительно.

В любом случае, Справедливость это бы вряд ли задело. Если бы он вообще услышал.

— Ничего, — просто отвечает Андерс, — он давно молчит. Но… не думаю, что он станет возражать.

Конечно, усмехается про себя Хоук. От живых явно будет толку больше, чем от мертвецов.

— Ну, это упрощает дело, — хмыкает он, — найти и забраться в какую-нибудь непроходимую глушь. Насколько я знаю, в Ферелдене это… чревато. Смертью, знаешь.

— А что ты тогда предлагаешь?

— Да я ведь против этого даже не возражаю.

Андерс на это только коротко усмехается. Хоуку кажется, что он даже различает полуулыбку на тонких бледных губах — впервые за долгое время.

Это не значит, что все налаживается, одергивает себя Хоук; это, наверное, вообще ничего не значит.

Кроме того, что уже завтра от Хайевера они будут очень-очень далеко.

* * *

Каленхад огромный, почти что море на вид — только спокойнее. Море, знает Хоук, оно другое — беспокойное и бушующее, щупальцами-волнами дотягивающееся до помостов в порту и с хищным шипением возвращающееся обратно в свою темную бездну.

А Каленхад будто недвижимый. Водная гладь — как у зеркала с помутневшей поверхностью, думается даже — как у того самого, что было у Мерриль; стоячая, непрозрачная и темная. Отражение серых, плотно затянувших небо облаков.

Хоук даже жалеет, что не был здесь раньше, еще до Мора. Тогда, наверное, вдоль берега не было столько выжженных пустырей и покосившихся заброшенных домов с обвалившимися уже крышами.

А вот высокая витиеватая башня вдалеке точно всегда была.

Он переводит взгляд на Андерса; тот стоит чуть поодаль, задумчивый, с залегшей на лице темной холодной тенью. Хоук ни о чем не спрашивает.

Андерс много рассказывал об этом месте — и хорошего, и плохого. Второго больше. Потому что хорошее было про него и про людей, которыми он дорожил хоть немного; плохое — про все остальное. И всех остальных тоже.

— Вот уж точно, не думал сюда вернуться, — вдруг говорит он.

— И как ощущения?

— Да как обычно, — хмыкает Андерс, — очень хочется рвануть отсюда подальше.

— Мне расценивать это как руководство к действию?

— Не думаю. Это, знаешь, старые привычки. Чувство опасности, преследования и все в этом роде.

— Ну это-то сейчас очень кстати, — отмечает Хоук привычно веселым голосом; только получается все равно отвратительно мрачно.

Такие уж времена.

Андерс на это так же безрадостно усмехается — и только сильнее кутается в походный плащ.

В Ферелдене холод и правда собачий. В Киркволле такого не было — или Хоук этого просто в упор не замечал; в конце концов, в Киркволле был свой камин и высокие каменные стены зданий, скрывающие от приносимого с моря ветра, а еще в Висельнике наливали такую дрянь, от которой в глотке все огнем горело.

В Ферелдене… в Ферелдене ничего и никого, кроме Андерса.

Хоук думает, что это уже неплохо. И улыбается.

В этом всем есть свое удивительное спокойствие — невероятное почти, потому что Хоук-то знает, что за это время мир не перестал гореть; более того, никто даже не собирался тушить пожары. Каждый раз, когда они проходили через селения, даже через самые глухие и далекие от больших городов и таких же больших конфликтов, можно было что-то услышать.

Про Орлей, про Вольную Марку и про сам Ферелден.

Про то, как в Кругах поднимались восстания; про то, как Церковь душила их на корню, и про то, как даже она не могла до них дотянуться.

А на берегу Каленхада ничего не горело.

Говорят, во время Мора здесь было чуть ли не хуже, чем в Лотеринге — наверное, просто тогда это несчастное озеро уже отстрадало свое сполна.

Хоуку бы понравилась эта мысль — что никто не получит больше, чем сможет вынести, — если бы она еще могла вызвать у него что-то, кроме горького смеха. Ему уже перевалило за тридцать, и за это время он прекрасно понял, что это так не работает.

И Хоук так же прекрасно знает: на Каленхаде спокойно только потому, что война просто еще не успела сюда докатиться.

А когда все-таки сможет — их здесь не будет уже давно.

Возможно, их занесет куда-то так далеко, в такие Создателем забытые выжженные пустоши, где уже никто не достанет; а возможно, в самое сердце очередного восстания. Хоук почему-то ставит на второе.

Так ведь всегда было. И с ним, и с Андерсом.

И всегда настолько плохо кончалось, что даже смешно — потому что это никого из них до сих пор не остановило.

А Хоуку кажется: все ведь правильно. Так, как и должно быть. Даже переступая через ворох собственных сожалений, через боль и старые, до сих пор не истлевшие почему-то обиды — потому что они уже давно прочно в него вросли.

Или лучше: делали его… ну, собственно, им. Гарретом. Защитником. Тем-самым-Хоуком. Как ни назови — все одно.

Хоук не философ. Это все он бы оставил Варрику — но Варрика нет, Варрик так далеко, что представить страшно, и книг его тоже, и бумага с пером. Но он бы, наверное, и так писал без проблем — про него в этой дурацкой мантии и не менее дурацкой меткой на лице, стоящего на фоне каких-нибудь горящих Казематов с неизменной усмешкой.

Правда оказывается более простой и менее пафосной, а суть остается та же.

За Хоуком — вереница бесконечных проблем, с десяток трупов и полная разруха, а ему, кажется, хоть бы что.

И еще смех в глазах.

Сколько же народу в Киркволле его за это, наверное, ненавидело. И сколько любило — раньше, по крайней мере. Сейчас-то его там проклинают чуть ли не все.

Андерс, например, любил — и за это тоже. И до сих пор.

Хоук думает: вот, вот оно. То, что было правильнее всего. Все, что ему осталось — и все, что он собирался беречь.

— Прости, — говорит Андерс, и голос у него снова оказывается глухим и будто надломанным. Хоук знает эту интонацию, граничащую с тихим отчаянием — когда слова поперек горла, но не получается промолчать.

И он… он не знает, что сказать.

— Что?

Потому что Андерсу не за что извиняться.

Хоук заглядывает ему в глаза и не может разобрать ничего. Андерса сложно читать — да и никогда просто не было; ничего не поймешь, ничего не угадаешь так сразу, строй хрупкий, готовый развалиться мостик доверия — и только тогда что-то начнет получаться. Может, тогда он расскажет сам.

И Андерс говорит:

— Я не хотел этого для тебя, — эти слова он произносит на выдохе. — То, что я сделал, было необходимо и… это не то, о чем я бы стал сожалеть. Но это был твой город, в конце концов, и тебе пришлось из него бежать.

Хоук молчит.

— Наверное, мне давно уже стоило это сказать, — добавляет Андерс, когда тишина затягивается, — чтобы ты вдруг не думал, что я такой неблагодарный ублюдок.

И…

Нет, Хоук все еще не знает, что ему на это сказать.

— Да ты шутишь.

Андерс не шутит, он это знает — уж точно не с таким печальным лицом и опущенным взглядом, но…

Это. Такой. Абсурд.

Если бы Хоук жалел, он бы не сцеловывал горечь с губ; если бы Хоук жалел, он бы повернул обратно и не подумал бы оглянуться; если бы Хоук жалел, он бы… о, он сделал бы что угодно, но не это.

Он не думает долго — делает шаг навстречу, кладет руку ему на плечо; а потом — притягивает к себе. И обнимает крепко.

— Прибереги извинения для Варрика, — говорит он тихо, — вот уж кто точно ужасно обижен.

— А что насчет тебя? — осторожно спрашивает Андерс.

— Только на то, что ты так настойчиво пытаешься меня отшить.

— Да я бы никогда…

— Ну вот. Я бы никогда тоже.

Хоук чувствует, как расслабляются чужие напряженные плечи.

Андерс так же крепко обнимает его в ответ.

* * *

— Это от Варрика. Я еще не открывал.

Хоук кладет на стол запечатанное письмо и с довольным видом разваливается на стуле; наверное, это единственная хорошая вещь за день, и простая ведь донельзя, но настроение вверх подлетает мгновенно.

Тут скрывать даже нечего: он скучает, страшно скучает. Не по Киркволлу — так по людям.

Киркволл-то ведь на деле из людей и состоял. А почти всех, кто был Хоуку дорог, разнесло кого куда, в самые разные стороны; так и не стало города. Вместе с городом — дома.

— Думаю, я не хочу знать, откуда у него адрес, — протягивает Андерс будто бы безучастно, но Хоук видит, что у него тоже загораются глаза. Сложно представить, чтобы кто-нибудь по Варрику не скучал.

— У него же свои шпионы, — разводит Хоук руками, — друзья в Ферелдене, наверное.

— Это звучит так, будто каждая собака в Ферелдене знает, где мы.

— Ладно… Теперь я тоже не хочу знать.

Хоук и правда понятия не имеет, как Варрик их раскопал в каком-то замшелом захолустье у самого подножья Морозных гор. Это его совершенно искренне поразило — даже больше, чем то, что в такой глуши и правда до сих пор жили люди.

Хотя, наверное, сейчас это можно было бы назвать самым умным решением. Потому что хаос… хаос уже был везде.

Они добирались сюда какими-то заросшими, богами забытыми горными тропами, а все равно наткнулись на кучку беглых отступников. И на бандитов — или с тормозов слетевших храмовников, не было времени разбираться, потому что они оказались посередине.

Как обычно.

И закончилось все так же — как обычно. Не без кровопролития и не без трупов. Но никто и не жаловался — из тех, кто выжил, конечно.

У них были ужасно напуганные, но все еще очень благодарные взгляды. Хоуку большего было не надо. Андерсу тоже.

В остальном… пока здесь было спокойнее, чем где бы то ни было еще.

У Каленхада, по крайней мере, на испуганных отступников они натыкались чаще. О храмовниках и бандитах даже лучше не вспоминать.

Хоук распечатывает письмо и тут же взглядом скользит по исписанной знакомым размашистым почерком бумаге; не короткое вышло послание. Ну, не то чтобы от Варрика он мог ожидать чего-то еще. Особенно когда прошло столько времени.

А сколько они вообще не виделись?

Вот же… Хоук аж морщится. Это ведь, получается, прошел почти год. Кто бы мог подумать.

Глупый вопрос. Никто, конечно. Год назад… никому бы в голову не пришло даже, что все обернется вот так. Для всех.

Хоук откашливается — и начинает читать.

— «Дорогой Хоук!» — произносит он нарочито торжественно. — «Пишет к тебе, как ты уже мог догадаться не без помощи, конечно же, своего острого ума, твой такой же дорогой друг Варрик. Хотелось бы сказать, что пишу я это сидя за нашим любимым столом в Висельнике, попивая местное фирменное и все такое же отвратительное пиво, но, увы, что-то мне подсказывает, что того самого стола там уже давно нет, а я все еще торчу непростительно далеко от Киркволла».

— Значит, дорогой друг у Варрика нынче только один, — хмыкает Андерс.

У Андерса в голосе нет ни тени обиды, только что-то горькое и едва уловимое.

С ним, в отличие от Хоука, Варрик расстался совсем не друзьями. Или хотел сделать вид, что это так. Или ему нужно было подумать.

«Или» было бесконечное множество.

— «Пока я понятия не имею, где ты сейчас прозябаешь, но что-то мне подсказывает, что ты точно не пропадешь, даже если снова окажешься там, где тебе точно быть не следует. Даже не сомневаюсь, что жизнь теперь у тебя повеселее, чем у меня; я, знаешь ли, нынче нахожусь в гордом одиночестве в осточертевшем мне городе и носа наружу не сую, потому что господа церковники обосновались чуть ли не у меня на пороге. Я даже немного завидую, если ты, как и обещал, отправился портить кровь вышеупомянутым господам по всему Тедасу, и в этот раз у меня даже нет никаких возражений».

— Не могу поверить, что они докопались даже до него.

Хоук прикладывает палец к губам.

— «У Блондинчика и его духа, если вы, конечно, все еще учитываете его мнение — ну или он ваше, — таких тоже, думаю, не найдется, так что я уверен, вы отлично срабатываетесь!», — Хоук не может сдержать усмешки. — И как он только знает?

— Не первый год, знаешь, срабатываемся, — Андерс улыбается тоже, — спасибо, что он хоть книгу про это не написал.

— Ты подожди, — прерывает его Хоук, — «Кстати говоря, о хорошей работе. Возможно, туда, где тебя сейчас носит, вести долетают с опозданием или не доходят вовсе, так что я почту за честь сообщить тебе это здесь: я закончил еще одну книгу. Наверное, самую правдивую из всех, которые я когда-либо писал».

Хоук даже не успевает заглянуть дальше — но уже откуда-то знает, что там.

Возможно, потому что ничем другим это в итоге бы не закончилось.

— О нет, — выдыхает Андерс с нескрываемым удивлением.

— О нет, — как-то очень обреченно соглашается Хоук и даже для себя неожиданно запинается, — «И книга эта, Хоук, о тебе. Не только, конечно — но в первую очередь все же о тебе. Наверное, мне стоило бы для начала обсудить это с тобой, но… ты сам понимаешь. А мне очень не хотелось смотреть, как из тебя делают козла отпущения, пока мои смиренные просьбы идут у кого-то на растопку. Так что теперь у людей есть правда, а тебе в качестве компенсации полагается свой экземпляр. С автографом. Если мне, конечно, будет куда его отсылать».

— Отлично. Теперь нам причитается книга. Про тебя. И с автографом Варрика, — подытоживает Андерс. — Я даже не знаю, что тут сказать.

— Лучше… лучше и не говори.

— Это что, уже все?

— Нет, тут еще, — Хоук опускает взгляд в самый низ исписанного листа, — «И еще о кое-чем хорошем. Не поверишь — да я и сам бы не поверил, — но на днях ко мне наведалась Ривейни и велела передать вам обоим что она скучает и шлет вам воздушные поцелуи прямо с палубы своего корабля. Да, теперь у нее есть корабль». Честно? Я в ней даже не сомневался.

— Спасибо ей на добром слове, — говорит Андерс, — в последнее время стало особенно приятно узнавать, что кто-то предпочитает не вычеркивать меня из своей жизни.

— А я тебе на что?

У Андерса теплеет и смягчается взгляд.

В такие моменты Хоуку кажется, что все почти по-старому — когда у них было поместье в верхнем городе и хотя бы относительное чувство спокойствия. Безмятежности не было никогда — может, они даже не знали, что это такое.

Но остального, кажется, было вполне достаточно.

Теперь у Андерса больше морщин, круги под глазами темнее и волосы отрастают так, что уже ниспадают на плечи; а еще… все оставляет свои следы. В тенях на чуть осунувшемся лице, в движениях и во взгляде — то, что назвали бы грехами за душой. Неизбежными и невероятно тяжелыми. Но кое-что не меняется все равно.. Неизбежными и невероятно тяжелыми. Но кое-что не меняется все равно.

Хоук, например, все так же сильно, безгранично почти влюблен.

Как Варрик говорил: вопреки всему. И жизни, и правилам, и здравому смыслу. Очаровательный выбор.

Из числа тех редких, о которых Хоук бы уж точно не стал жалеть.

— Не отвлекайся, — напоминает Андерс, и голос у него впервые за долгое время по-настоящему живой.

— Ага, — протягивает Хоук в ответ — потому что не получается не отвлекаться, — «Если хочешь знать, посидели мы с ней славно, хоть и недолго. Сначала воскресили в памяти пару чудесных старых историй, а потом, не поверишь, отвратительное чувство тоски. И я это, собственно, к чему: тяжело всем без тебя, Хоук, вот что».

— Бесспорно.

— Прекрати. А то растрогаюсь еще, не дай Создатель, — Хоук театрально смахивает с щеки несуществующую слезу, — «На скорый ответ не надеюсь, но, как говорится, верю и жду, когда и откуда бы он ни пришел. И скажу еще что без лишних слов: не знаю, при каких обстоятельствах, но я надеюсь, ты еще поставишь мне кружечку, а я, если надо, пристрелю для тебя какого-нибудь ублюдка. Всегда твой покорный слуга и верный друг, Варрик Тетрас».

Андерс молчит, Хоук тоже больше ни слова не произносит; это тянется бесконечно, непростительно долго и…

Хоук понимает.

Это тяжелое осознание, давящее похлеще всевозможных грузов ответственности — почти одиночество, почти безысходность, почти потерянность и много чего еще «почти», в голове звенящее пустотой.

Потому что дом, наверное, никогда не был Киркволлом; дом был людьми — теперь такими далекими, что от них не остается теперь ничего, кроме чернил на пергаменте и стирающихся из памяти очертаний.

Наверное, если бы все было так — без надежды и компромиссов — он бы очень быстро окончательно сошел с ума.

Но Хоуку все еще есть, куда и к кому возвращаться.

_Даже к одному человеку._

И этого оказывается более чем достаточно.

— Думаю, он обидится, если мы ему не ответим, — говорит Хоук, и в его голосе появляется даже непривычный уже для него самого задор.

— Он обидится, если _ты_ ему не ответишь, — поправляет Андерс без особого энтузиазма.

Хоук не расстраивается — этого у него все равно всегда с лихвой хватало на двоих.

— Ну не вечно же ему тебя игнорировать.

Андерс посмеивается себе под нос.

— Тогда так и пиши, — он деловито складывает руки на груди, — «Варрик! Пишут тебе твой дорогой друг Хоук и совсем не дорогой Андерс»…

Хоук так и напишет. И от Андерса много чего напишет, и от себя. Легко и совершенно без сомнений.

Что вокруг бушует война, и мир, кажется, умом тронулся окончательно; что, несмотря ни на что, они тоже страшно скучают.

И что, кажется, все-таки… _все в порядке._


End file.
